


Париж, февраль, 23-е

by demented_farm_animal



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_farm_animal/pseuds/demented_farm_animal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня 23 февраля. Сегодня у Юки день рождения, а я в чужом городе и совершенно чужой стране, за черт знает сколько километров от Токио.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Париж, февраль, 23-е

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Algea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algea/gifts).



> в тексте есть фразы на французском, вот их перевод:
> 
> Etes-vous libre? – Вы свободны?  
> La rue Francois 1-er, s’il vous plait. – На улицу Франсуа Первого, пожалуйста.  
> Merci beaucoup – Спасибо большое.
> 
> TAXI Parisien – парижское такси. Надпись на горящем «фонарике», который у парижских такси на крыше вместо «шашечек».  
> La Residence Du Roy – название отеля.
> 
>  
> 
> И небольшой ворнинг: время действия – с момента окончания событий аниме прошло года три-четыре, а то и больше. Многое случилось, персонажи изменились, возможно, повзрослели внутренне, и я вижу их именно такими.

Желтый огонек под надписью «TAXI Parisien» вроде бы не горит, но я все же спрашиваю, наклоняясь к открытому окошку:  
  
\- Etes-vous libre?  
  
Таксист, в меру упитанный мужик средних лет в толстовке с черепом и костями на груди пьет кофе, из картонного стаканчика валом валит горячий пар и тут же улетучивается в окно. Он окидывает меня быстрым взглядом и кивает, одновременно протягивая руку и толкая дверь от себя; я мигом забираюсь на сиденье, зябко поеживаясь – Париж в это время года как-то не располагает к ношению ветровок поверх легких водолазок, ну да я, как всегда, отличаюсь умом и сообразительностью.  
  
\- La rue Francois 1-er, s’il vous plait.  
  
Он допивает кофе и плавно трогается с места. Я поудобнее пристраиваю рюкзак и пакеты с покупками в ногах, чтобы ничего не попадало на поворотах, и искренне надеюсь, что таксист понял, что я приезжий и что мои познания во французском практически исчерпываются уже сказанными двумя фразами. Хотя подобных маргиналов с розовыми волосами у них тут пруд пруди, особенно в такое позднее время. А французский выговор у меня, по заверению Сегучи, очень и очень неплох.  
  
Таксист ухитряется коситься на меня, одновременно не спуская глаз с дороги – и как у него это получается? – и внезапно спрашивает на здорово режущем слух, но (слава всем богам!) вполне понятном английском:  
  
\- Ты откуда такой приехал, сынок?   
  
Я аж подскакиваю от неожиданности – Кей предупреждал, что французы принципиально отказываются говорить на любых языках, кроме своего родного. Поэтому еле-еле выдавливаю в ответ:  
  
\- Япония.  
  
Таксист явно удивляется, хмыкая в усы.  
  
\- Не похож ты как-то на азиата.  
  
\- Что так? – удивляюсь теперь я.  
  
\- Мордашка больно симпатичная.  
  
Я смеюсь:  
  
\- Вы просто давно не видели японскую молодежь.  
  
Он добродушно улыбается в ответ:  
  
\- Да, наверное… Турист? А чего один-то? Потерялся?  
  
\- Да не, - мнусь я на своем сидении, понимая, чего мне не хватает. Выуживаю из кармана куртки пачку «ESSE» и зажигалку. – Можно у Вас тут курить? Я на улице не успел, больно уж холодно.  
  
\- Да кури сколько влезет, - отмахивается мужик, пододвигая ко мне пепельницу.  
  
Я затягиваюсь, и он щелкает выключателем кондиционера.  
  
\- Я в группе пою, - говорю наконец. – Еще двое друзей со мной. На гастроли вроде как приехали, тут у вас фестиваль скоро, кстати. Мы там тоже будем.  
  
\- Ух ты, - оживляется таксист. – А что играете?  
  
Я задумываюсь.  
  
\- Всякое. В основном рок, но нетяжелый. Местами даже панк, а местами и просто попса веселая.  
  
\- Хмммм, - тянет таксист. – Я тогда музыку включу, м? Погромче?  
  
\- Давайте, - легко соглашаюсь я. - С музыкой веселее.  
  
Из колонок принимается завлекательно рычать старый добрый английский рок, и я расслабляюсь на сиденье.  
  
\- Тебя как звать-то?  
  
\- А? – очухиваюсь я. – Шуичи. Можно просто «Шу», - быстро добавляю я, видя, как он хмурится, явно примериваясь, как бы это произнести.  
  
\- А я – Леон, - улыбается он и тянется, чтобы пожать мне руку.  
  
\- Как в кино, - невольно тоже улыбаюсь я.  
  
\- М?  
  
\- Ну в этом, где Жан Рено играет. Так и называется.  
  
\- А, да, - смеется он. – «Леон», да. Хороший фильм.  
  
\- Хороший, - соглашаюсь я, и тут у меня звонит телефон.  
  
Роюсь в бездонном кармане джинсов, с легким щелчком открываю «раскладушку», подношу к уху, почему-то не взглянув на номер – я был уверен, что это Кей меня ищет. Или Хиро.  
  
\- Шуичи.  
  
Меня встряхивает так, что я чуть не выпускаю телефон из рук. Это не Кей. И уж тем более не Хиро.  
  
\- Юки??  
  
Сегодня 23 февраля. Сегодня у Юки день рождения, а я в чужом городе и совершенно чужой стране, за черт знает сколько километров от Токио. Причем узнал я о безвыходности ситуации только вчера, когда при мне случайно сказали, что на дворе уже 22-е, а я в Париже, и вернуться домой мне никто не даст. Я бесился и звонил Томе, вопрошая, какого хрена – а он только тихонько хихикал в трубку и сказал «сумимасеееен, я как-то сразу не сообразил, но в любом случае ваш тур не отменяется, зарабатывайте денежки, оревуар». Биип, биип, биип.  
  
\- Юки, я…  
  
\- Твою мать, где ты вообще? Я что, должен за тобой по всему Парижу мотаться?!   
  
\- Юки, ты В ПАРИЖЕ???  
  
\- Шуууииичииииии…  
  
Грозное рычание в трубку не предвещало ничего хорошего. Ровным счетом ничего.  
  
\- У меня номер в Residence Du Roy.  
  
\- Твою мать, где это.  
  
\- Ты где находишься сейчас?  
  
-… кажется, это называется «Триумфальная арка».  
  
\- Это совсем рядом, сворачивай на Франсуа Первого. Я скоро там буду.  
  
Он матерится в трубку напоследок и отключается. А я сижу, убитый напрочь невероятным количеством адреналина, которое выплеснулось мне в кровь за последние тридцать секунд. Меня слегка потряхивает от какого-то непонятного предвкушения. С Юки всегда так. Я никогда не знаю, чего от него ждать, тем более когда он вдруг совершает такие дикие поступки. Тем интереснее моя и без того развеселая жизнь.  
  
\- Язык у вас забавный, - голос Леона выдергивает меня из полузабытья. – На нем, наверное, удобно ругаться. Звучит так отрывисто.  
  
\- Удобно, - вздыхаю я, невольно улыбаясь. Смотрю в окно и вижу знакомые огни улицы Франсуа Первого, вон вдалеке и вывеска отеля.  
  
\- Так когда фестиваль-то? – оборачивается ко мне Леон.  
  
\- Через пару дней. У меня флаер, кстати, есть, хотите, я подпишу, Вы бесплатно пройдете? – я принимаюсь рыться в недрах рюкзака в поисках глянцевого листка и маркера.  
  
\- А давай. Чем черт не шутит, тряхну стариной, - смеется он.  
  
\- Да ну прям, стариной, скажете тоже, - невольно улыбаюсь я, выводя на оборотной стороне флаера пару строчек для секьюрити и автограф.  
  
\- BAD LUCK? – читает он и хмыкает. – Забавное название!  
  
\- Ага, - соглашаюсь я. – Приехали уже вроде, да? Сколько там с меня?  
  
\- Сейчас, я тебя до входа довезу. Да ну брось, глупости. На концерт вот схожу, считай, мы в расчете.  
  
Он хлопает меня по плечу, и я выбираюсь из машины, вытаскивая за собой все свои пакеты.  
  
\- Merci beaucoup, - улыбаюсь смущенно.  
  
Он машет мне рукой:  
  
\- Удачи, сынок! – и трогается с места.  
  
А я разворачиваюсь ко входу в отель и меня вновь начинает бить мелкая дрожь. Юки, Юки, что ты делаешь со мной?..

 

***  
  
  
Портье вскидывает голову на звук открывающейся двери и вроде бы приветствует меня, но я лишь рассеянно киваю ему, потому что вижу только мужчину, с которым портье до этого вполне непринужденно беседовал. Высокий, изящный, красиво очерченные плечи под черным пиджаком, светлый коротко стриженный затылок. Юки.  
  
Я, видимо, произношу это вслух, потому что он разворачивается ко мне, в одной руке бокал с чем-то темно-янтарным, кубики льда постукивают о дно, через другую переброшено легкое пальто. Он делает шаг ко мне, а я не могу сдвинуться с места, только вцепляюсь мертвой хваткой в свои многострадальные пакеты.  
  
\- Явился, - мурлычет он, улыбаясь одними уголками губ, и еще глазами, но это вижу только я.   
  
\- Двадцать седьмой, пожалуйста, - я наконец ухитряюсь найти нужные слова.  
  
Юки подхватывает ключи со стойки и еще большой бумажный пакет с пола, и направляется вверх по лестнице, прекрасно зная, что я послушно топаю за ним, как на заклание. Куда я денусь-то.

 

***

  
  
В бумажном пакете обнаруживается бутылка шампанского и куча всякой всячины на закуску. Я наспех расставляю все это на журнальном столике, достаю два бокала из бара, преследуемый ощущением, что Юки пепелит взглядом мою спину. Оборачиваюсь – нет, как ни странно. Ходит, любуется интерьером.  
  
\- Уютненько тут, - наконец произносит он, вольготно располагаясь на диване. – Элегантно и просто, прямо как я люблю.  
  
Я киваю, протягивая ему бутылку:  
  
\- Открой.  
  
Пока Юки возится с проволочкой на горлышке, я разглядываю его. У меня такое ощущение, будто мы не виделись ужасно долго, хотя прошла всего-навсего неделя, не больше. Будто я так и живу в этом странном незнакомом городе, уже очень давно. И от внезапно нагрянувшего Юки так и веет родным Токио и его дурацкой пустой квартирой.  
  
Он вдруг вскидывает голову и встречается со мной взглядом; я, смутившись, как малолетняя фанатка, отворачиваюсь, пряча глаза под челкой. Шампанское уже весело шипит в бокалах, и Юки закуривает, откидываясь на спинку. Предлагает сигарету мне, я не отказываюсь и достаю с полки под столиком пепельницу. На ее краю торчит колючим зубом миниатюрная Эйфелева башня. Юки аккуратно посыпает ее пеплом.  
  
\- Скучал?  
  
Его вопрос застал бы меня врасплох, но на самом деле, я его почти что ждал.  
  
\- Ты у меня каждый раз это спрашиваешь, когда мы долго не видимся.  
  
Он улыбается. Той самой своей улыбкой, от которой у меня подгибаются колени, потому что эти самые колени точно знают, что последующие полчаса как минимум им придется провести на приличном удалении друг от друга. Он дергает меня на себя за руку, и я едва не роняю сигарету на пушистый бежевый ковер, приземляясь неуклюжим мешком Юки на… это уже не колени, но еще не живот. Он улыбается еще шире и урчит как довольный кот. Неторопливо тушит свою сигарету, отбирает мою и проделывает с ней то же самое.  
  
\- Я смотрю, бар здесь есть. А смазку они нигде не припрятали?  
  
\- Ююкииии. – Я прячу лицо у него на плече, чувствуя, как он вжимается в меня бедрами. Задыхаюсь от внезапно нахлынувшей волны невыносимого жара.  
  
\- А что такого? Между прочим, я слышал, что «Гран Сан Мишель» позиционирует себя как gay friendly, уж у них-то точно по тумбочкам чего только не рассовано, я думаю…  
  
\- Юки. Замолчи уже, а.

 

***  
  
  
\- Зато я теперь знаю, что ТЫ по мне точно скучал, - говорю я спустя почти час, сладко потягиваясь и оглядывая «поле битвы». Пепельница все-таки опрокинулась на дорогой ковер, зато шампанское чудом уцелело, и в данный момент мы оба с жутким, нечеловеческим рвением употребляем его внутрь.  
  
\- Заткнись, - мычит Юки, не вынимая сигареты изо рта. – Мне хорошо, а ты говоришь гадости.  
  
Я улыбаюсь и замолкаю, потому что мне тоже очень хорошо и совсем не хочется слушать, как он на меня орет, так что уступлю ему этот раунд, так уж и быть. И тут я вспоминаю кое-что, что совершенно вылетело у меня из головы часом ранее…  
  
\- Юки. Ты меня прибьешь.  
  
\- Что еще такое? – лениво цедит он сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Я не купил тебе подарок!!  
  
\- Придурок. – Он улыбается, одаривая меня теплым взглядом из-под ресниц. – На свой день рождения тоже ничего не получишь. Будем квиты.


End file.
